


Настоящий друг!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек не то что бы удивлен. Он вашу мать в абсолютном ауте. Он мог бы поклясться на библии, пообещав в залог руку, зуб и что там еще ставят на кон, когда полностью уверены в своей правоте? Черт, да он бы скорее поверил в существование сверхъестественных сил и полтергейстов, чем в то, что происходило сейчас.Его лучший друг. Его чертовски гетеросексуальный лучший друг сидит рядом с ним в гребанном гей баре и помогает подыскать ему парня. Джейс Эрондейл — бабник и сердцеед, который меняет подружек чуть ли не по три раза за ночь, если не чаще. И он сейчас спрашивает у него, Алека, как ему попка вон того рыжего парнишки.





	Настоящий друг!

Алек не то что бы удивлен. Он вашу мать в абсолютном ауте. Он мог бы поклясться на библии, пообещав в залог руку, зуб и что там еще ставят на кон, когда полностью уверены в своей правоте? Черт, да он бы скорее поверил в существование сверхъестественных сил и полтергейстов, чем в то, что происходило сейчас.

Его лучший друг. Его чертовски гетеросексуальный лучший друг сидит рядом с ним в гребанном гей баре и помогает подыскать ему парня. Джейс Эрондейл — бабник и сердцеед, который меняет подружек чуть ли не по три раза за ночь, если не чаще. И он сейчас спрашивает у него, Алека, как ему попка вон того рыжего парнишки.

— Мне нужно выпить, — выдохнул он.

— Правильно, бро! Отличная идея! — тут же оживился Джейс. — Когда ты под шафе, то считаешь, что тебе и море по колено. Что уж говорить о каком-нибудь секси мужчинке. Но вообще я серьезно спрашиваю про твой типаж. Кто станет нашей целью? Есть кто на примете в этом славном заведении?

Алек застонал и уткнулся лбом в столешницу барной стойки. Это выше его сил. Одно дело Иззи, но Джейс?! Чертов, мать его, Джейс!!!

— Так, Лайтвуд, хватит нюни распускать. Давай, подбери сопли и включай режим охотника. Мы ж не даром сюда приперлись, а с целью найти тебе парня.

— Это у вас был такой план. Я вообще идти не хотел.

— А вот и нет, дружок. Когда ты пытаешься построить нормальные отношения, то даже если случается чудо и парень не сбегает от тебя в первый час знакомства, то ты все херишь своим гребанным целомудрием, а потом заявляешь, что боишься разочаровать партнера. Когда мы спрашиваем почему ты не заводишь интрижки на ночь, чтобы набраться опыта, то ты начинаешь мусолить, что ничего не знаешь, не умеешь и так далее. Именно поэтому здесь я. Уж поверь, кадрить я умею.

— Ты умеешь кадрить девушек, Джейс, не парней.

— Это дискриминация, приятель! Я одинаково сногсшибателен в глазах обоих полов. Потому и парня вполне смогу склеить. И я дам тебе пару отличных уроков, а затем ты выберешь свою жертву, пойдешь и подаришь ему самую незабываемую ночь в его жизни.

— Или самую убогую и кошмарную, — мрачно заявил Алек, заказав себе еще бокал двойного виски. — И как, скажи мне, ты собираешься кадрить парней?

— Ой, да брось. Смотри и учись, это элементарно, — проговорил Джейс, после чего обвел взглядом округу, остановившись на одном парне. Он лучезарно ему улыбнулся и начал пожирать взглядом, буквально раздевая бедолагу. И, что самое отвратительное, незнакомец повелся и уже лыбился во все тридцать три.

— Я так не смогу, — заверил Алек, делая глоток.

— А ты попробуй.

— Нет.

— Алек, если ты этого не сделаешь, то я начну в этом чертовом месте аукцион, в котором на кон поставлю твою задницу. Давай, распахни свои глазищи, растяни улыбку поприветливее и вперед.

В ответ на свой призыв Джейс получил фирменный убийственный взгляд своего друга, который обернулся и уставился на первого попавшегося парня. Тот повертел головой, словно пытаясь понять: ему ли адресован этот взор? Он даже неуверенно ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. Алек ему улыбнулся и кивнул. На что жертва кокетливых чар Лайтвуда торопливо расплатился и сделал ноги. С максимально доступной скоростью.

— Знаешь, бро, думаю, он умчался за костюмом.

— За каким костюмом? — нервно переспросил Алек, опасаясь какой-то подставы.

— За костюмом Бэтмена, друг. Потому что только что с ним флиртовал Джокер, улыбаясь своей фирменной я-убью-тебя-с-особой-жестокостью улыбкой. Не знай я тебя, то не просто принял бы за маньяка, а за какого-нибудь серийного потрошителя, честное слово.

— Ой, да пошел ты.

— Так ладно, давай сейчас серьезно. У меня есть один туз в рукаве. Он позволяет избежать всяких там разговоров, переглядываний и соблазнения. Ты сразу переместишься к нужной базе. Только это не гарантирует стопроцентного успеха. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Ты либо сразу же отправляешься до ближайшей кабинки туалета, ну или где вам там приспичит, можешь его домой или в отель пригласить, как никак первый раз рядом с сортиром сомнительное удовольствие.

— Ты сказал либо, значит есть возможное «но»? Прочие пятьдесят процентов.

— Либо он тебя ударит. С девушками это не так критично: можно отделаться пощечиной. А вот среди вашей братии… Ну, если даже дойдет до драки, я с тобой! Мы всех отмутузим, — пообещал Джейс.

— Отличная перспектива! Иди, Алек, и сделай кое-что, а дальше тебе либо повезет и перепадет, либо тебя отметелят.

— Алек, слушай сюда! Ты уже столько чертовых лет изображаешь из себя неприступную целку! Все, хватит! Сегодня или никогда! А то так доживешь до тридцатника и станешь волшебником. Только вот палочка у тебя отвалится за ненадобностью.

— У меня еще почти семь лет в запасе, думаю за это время…

— Ты так нихрена и не сделаешь. Потому мы займемся этим вопросом сегодня. Смотри на мой прием и учись. Потом разъясню все подробности, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — устало поддакнул Алек, бросая безнадежный взгляд на часы, в надежде, что скоро его муки окончатся, ведь дольше чем всю ночь Джейс его здесь не продержит.

— Учти! Демонстрирую единственный и последний раз! — Вклинился в его размышления друг. — Смотри и запоминай! Ржать и рассказывать Иззи о том на что я иду ради тебя, бро, будешь завтра. Но только попробуй мне не повторить этот прием минимум раз! Сегодня же! Иначе я самолично начищу тебе морду. Ясно?

— Ясно, — вяло заверил Алек.

— Отлично. Поехали.

Джейс встал из-за барной стойки, оправил свою одежду. Алек с удивлением заметил, что его друг нервничает. А это было редкостью. В этот момент рядом с ними проходил какой-то парнишка. Не высокий, в нелепой кепочке и синей футболке. Вполне себе обычный во всем, разве что за исключением нескольких тату на руках. Джейс поймал его за руку чуть повыше локтя и спросил:

— Ты свободен?

Тот неуверенно кивнул. Тогда блондин притянул его к себе и впился в его губы поцелуем. Незнакомец опешил. Алек охренел в конец. Он мог ожидать чего угодно. Чего угодно, включая всех четверых всадников Апокалипсиса и старушку Смерть в балахоне с косой, которую не впустили бы в клуб для мальчиков. Вот серьезно. Чего угодно, но не этого! Его друг, самый гетеросексуальный из всех возможных парней во всем городе, засосал голубого паренька, который оказался не в том месте, не в то время. Причем хорошо так засосал то! Алеку даже стало завидно. Почему даже Джейс с такой легкостью смог завести голубые отношения, а он, Алек, баран бараном, все еще одинок? Это придало ему определенной уверенности и желания повторить сей подвиг. Пусть он даже по морде схлопочет, но оно того стоит!

Джейс выпустил свою жертву из цепких лап, горячо ему улыбнулся, настолько горячо, что у паренька даже ноги подкосились.

— Хорошего тебе вечера, — выдохнул блондин, возвращаясь к своему другу с серьезной миной. Он сделал глоток из своего бокала, ожидая когда зацелованный им парнишка свалит в туман, чтобы можно было на пальцах разъяснить Алеку что нужно делать. Тот постоял еще несколько секунд, глупо улыбаясь, после чего направился восвояси.

— Охренеть! Я это не то что Иззи, я твоим детям буду об этом рассказывать!

— Да хоть самому папе римскому! Главное иди и сделай то же самое! А теперь слушай. Спрашивать, свободен он или нет — не обязательно. Этот прием используется, чтобы удостовериться, что у выбранной тобой цели нет парня-амбала. Дальше, он может сопротивляться в начале. Не смей тормозить. Это только первая реакция, реакция мозга. Дальше включаются ощущения и там уже пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Усек?

Алек кивнул.

— А теперь давай, бро, дерзай! Ищи кто по-твоему самый сексуальный в этом заведении и вперед.

Он сканировал помещение, скользя взглядом с одного на другого. Здесь были представители самых разных пород. Худые, толстые, подтянутые. Высокие, низенькие, среднего роста. Неряшливые и стильные. Брутальные и миловидные. В общем, выбирай — не хочу. Но взгляд Алека приковала к себе прическа с поднятыми вверх волосами и несколькими яркими прядями в них. Это был азиат в черной, облегающей его роскошную фигуру кофте, с несколькими побрякушками на шее и руках. А эти карие глаза, выделенные черной подводкой… В общем, цель выбрана.

— Я пошел, — сказал Алек твердо, поднялся он не менее уверенный в себе.

Вот только по мере приближения к объекту все это куда-то испарялось, оставляя лишь сомнения и панику. А еще желание с воплем раненого вепря броситься прочь, наутек. И помчаться сразу в аэропорт, чтобы иммигрировать в Китай или Индонезию. Нет, не потому что этот невероятный парень был азиатом, а потому что на том конце земного шара Иззи и Джейс не найдут его, чтобы убить к чертям собачьим.

Алек действительно обдумывал как бы ему слинять, когда к его цели приблизился какой-то тощий блондин, явно намеревавшийся закадрить этого парня. В этот момент что-то внутри щелкнуло и Алек осознал, что если не провернет финт Джейса, то никакого, пусть даже отрицательного, знакомства вообще не будет. Они просто никогда больше не встретятся. Что было дальше сам Алек знает лишь со слов Джейса. Он подошел к своему объекту, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал, ощущая, как руки незнакомца легли ему на плечи. Но Алека не оттолкнули. Это придало какой-то уверенности.

— Извините, не знал, что вы не свободны, — пробормотал блондин, спешно ретировавшись.

Почему-то эта фраза только подстегнула Алека, и его поцелуй из относительно целомудренного, превратился в нечто более яркое. Он скользнул языком в рот своего партнера, наматывая на руки слишком длинную цепочку, висевшую на шее этого парня, притягивая его к себе, словно за поводок. И если Алек считал свой поцелуй достаточно смелым, то он понял, что ошибся, когда азиат перехватил инициативу. Алек буквально лишился точки опоры, когда сильные руки направили его в сторону ближайшей стены. Кирпичная кладка холодила лопатки, но разгоряченное тело, прижимавшееся к нему спереди компенсировало все возможные неудобства. Парень, которого выбрал Алек, времени даром не терял. Он уже положил руки ему на бедра, лаская и притягивая ближе к себе, продолжая требовательно и страстно целовать. В какой-то момент сознание Алека затуманилось. Он вообще перестал что-либо соображать. Остались лишь ощущения. Горячий и влажный язык, привкус сладкого алкоголя, нога незнакомца, протиснувшаяся между его собственных ног и нехватка кислорода. Когда парень отстранился, то спросил лишь одно:

— К тебе или ко мне?

— К тебе, — хрипло выдавил Алек, не сводя взгляда с блестящего после поцелуя рта собеседника. Такого притягательного и вкусного рта.

— Я Магнус, — проговорил тот, отступая на шаг.

— Александр. Алек, — несколько нелепо представился он, отлипляясь от стены.

— Приятно познакомиться, красавчик, — ухмыльнувшись, проговорил новый знакомый, хватая его за руку и притягивая к себе для очередного поцелуя. Легкого, но многообещающего. Достаточного для поддержания взаимного интереса, но позволяющего подождать еще немного.

Джейс наблюдал, как его друг выходит из клуба с такой счастливой улыбкой, будто видел, как его родной сын делает первые шаги. Мысленно он поздравил себя с отменным уроком пикапа. Хвала вселенной, что Алек нарвался на удачные пятьдесят процентов.


End file.
